Face-middle-book
by Pandora-Linchpin
Summary: Et si toute la Terre du Milieu avait accès à Facebook alias Face-middle-book chez eux. Qu'est ce que cela donnerai de voir nos héros sur facebook ? Pour savoir venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Je vois de plus en plus de fanfics qui mettent leurs héros sur facebook alors j'ai décidé de me lancer moi aussi ;) Ma fanfic est un peu délirante mais je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Enfin voilà, c'est juste histoire de rire un peu :D ( j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes... ^^ )

Je vais poster environ 6 chapitres ( plus si d'autres idées me viennent ) qui suivront les films. Les deux premiers chapitres suivront le premier film, les deux suivent le deuxième...etc. Mais si j'ai d'autres idées je les rajouterai dans un chapitre suplémentaire :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Film 1, partie 1**

**Gandalf le Gris : **Un de mes feux d'artifice a disparu... Que le coupable se dénonce avant de ne commettre une grosse erreur !

_(Frodon Sacquet, Sam Gamegie, Bilbon Sacquet et 53 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Frodon Sacquet : **Trop tard Gandalf, le feu d'artifice volé viens d'être lancé...

**Gandalf le Gris : **Peregrin Touque et Mariadoc Brandebouc ! Venez tout de suite me voir (je suis avec Bilbon).

**Pippin : **Pourquoi nous ? On a rien fait...

_(Merry aime ça)_

**Sam Gamegie : **Pourtant c'est bizarre tout ce noir dans vos cheveux et sur vos visages...

**Merry : **Sam, espèce de traitre !

_(Pippin aime ça)_

**Gandalf le Gris : **Si vous ne venez pas tout de suite me voir je vous préviens que la prochaine fois que je lance un feu d'artifice je vous accrocherai avec !

_(Sam Gamegie, Frodon Sacquet, Bilbon Sacquet, Pippin et 69 autres personnes aiment ça)_

O O O

**Gandalf le Gris **et** Dumbledor **sont maintenant amis

**Bilbon Sacquet : **C'est qui lui ?

**Gandalf le Gris : **Un vieil ami qui viens enfin de s'inscrire ! On échange des petits secrets de magie ;)

**Bilbon : **Et dites moi, lequel a triché sur l'autre ?

**Gandalf le Gris : **Comment ça ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Il y a d'étranges ressemblances entre vous deux...

**Gandalf le Gris : **Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Gandalf !

**Gandalf le Gris : **Bon ok ! Dumbledor est mon idole j'avoue !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Donc vous avez délibérément essayer de lui ressembler ?

**Gandalf le Gris : **C'est possible...

_(Saruman le Blanc, Radagast le Brun, Bilbon Sacquet, Frodon Sacquet, Dumbledor et 366 autres personnes aiment ça)_

_O O O_

**Gandalf le Gris : **kelechozyrksjhg

**Frodon Sacquet : **Quoi ?

**Gandalf le Gris : **hifskch eyiohinialajhgs eziuu uhuhuksjlafel

**Frodon Sacquet : **Gandalf vous aller bien ?

**Gandalf le Gris : **buchkouleihsg

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Voyons Gandalf, combien de fois devrais je vous dire de ne pas fumer trop d'herbe à pipe ! Vous devenez incompréhensible !

_(Frondon Sacquet, Radagast le Brun, Saroumane le Blanc et 23 autres personnes aiment ça)_

___O O O_

**Gollum : **LA COMTE ! SACQUET !

_(Les cavaliers noirs et Sauron aiment ça)_

**Frodon Sacquet : **Voyons Bilbon... Mais pourquoi lui avez vous donnez votre nom ? Depuis quand un voleur laisse son nom et son adresse aux personnes qu'il a cambriolé ?...

**Bilbon sacquet : **Je... euh... comment dire... Je ne sais pas. Il allait me tuer si je n'étais pas un petit peu coopératif. Il puis il savait pas encore que je lui avais volé son anneau... ( d'ailleurs je l'ai simplement trouvé ! )

**Frodon Sacquet : **Ouais mais maintenant ils vont nous pourchassez...

**Gollum : **VOLEUR ! ILS ME L'ONT VOLE ! MON PRECIEUX ... :'(

_O O O_

**Voldemort **a publié sur le mur de **gandalf le gris : **TU VA MOURIR !

**Gandalf le Gris : **Mais vous êtes qui vous ? O_O

**Voldemort : **Merde, je me suis trompé de profil... Je vous ais confondu avec Dumbledor...

_O O O_

**Saruman le Blanc **et** Sauron **sont maintenant amis

_(tous les orques aiment ça)_

**Gandalf le Blanc : **Pas cool...

**Aragorn : **...Du tout...

_O O O_

**Pippin **a publié sur le mur de **Aragorn : **Aragorn ! Ca vous dirait de ralentir ?

**Aragorn : **Et vous avez besoin de me dire ça sur facemiddlebook ?

**Pippin : **Vous êtes trop loin ! J'ai pas envie de me briser les cordes vocales ! ;D

**Aragorn :** Et bien accélérez.

**Pippin : **Ouais mais... enfin... voilà quoi ! Je suis fatigué... Et puis qu'en est ce qu'on prend notre petit déjeuner ?

**Aragorn : **Vous en avez déjà prit un !

**Pippin : **Oui mais pas le second petit déjeuner !

_(Merry aime ça)_

**Aragorn : -**'

_O O O_

**Gandalf le Gris : **Eh les aigles ! Ca vous dirait de venir m'aider ? Je suis en Isengard...

**Saroumane le Blanc : **Les aigles, si vous faites ça, je vous fait tous plumer et rôtir ! Si vous ne le faites pas je vous offrirai de l'or !

**Roi des aigles : **Et vous Gandalf, qu'avez vous à nous offrir ?

**Gandalf le Gris : **Euh... ma reconnaissance éternelle ? :D

**Roi des aigles : **On va réfléchir.

**Gandalf le Gris : **Pas trop longtemps quand même hein ?!

_O O O_

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Une review pour me donner votre avis sur ce gros délire ? :D

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Biz


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou ! Me revoilà pour la suite ;) Bon pour la deuxième partie du premier film j'ai vraiment pas été inspiré donc c'est vraiment très court, désolé. Je ferai plus long pour la suite promis ! J'espère que vous allez quand même aimez :D

Je tiens à remercier Cannelle-Black, Elfolle et Rose-Eliade pour leur review ainsi que La Plume d'Elena, LegolasKili et alicejeanne17 pour suivre mon délire ;D

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Film 1, partie 2**

**Gandalf le gris, Frodon Sacquet, Sam Gamegie, Aragorn et 5 autres personnes **ont rejoint le groupe " la communauté de l'anneau "

**Pippin : **En route pour l'aventure ! Euh... en fait... on va où ? :D

_(Merry, Sam Gamegie et Frodon Sacquet aiment ça)_

O O O

**Sam Gamegie : **J'ai vu des elfes ! J'ai vu des elfes ! J'ai vu des elfes ! :D

_(Frodon Sacquet, Pippin, Merry, Rosie et 23 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Rosie : **J'aimerai tellement en voir moi aussi ;)

**Merry : **Eh Sam, pourquoi tu rougis ? C'est Rosie qui te fait autant d'effet ?

_(Rosie aime ça)_

**Sam Gamegie : **-'

O O O

**Gandalf le Gris : **Vous ne passerez pas !

_(la communauté aime ça)_

**Balrog : **... Vous non plus !

_(Sauron aime ça et la communauté n'aime __pas__ ça)_

O O O

**Frodon Sacquet, Sam Gamegie, Pippin, Merry, Aragorn **et 1 760 autres personnes aiment la page " hommage à Gandalf le Gris "

O O O

**Galadriel **a changé la photo de son profil : Tous m'aimeront et désespéreront !

_(Galadriel, Haldir, Boromir, Frodon Sacquet et 11 235 autres personnes aiment ça)_

O O O

**Boromir **a changé sa photo de profil *****

_(Denethor, Faramir et 53 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Denethor : **Oh mon fils ! Tu vas apporter la gloire au Gondor !

_(Tout le Gondor aime ça)_

**Aragorn : **Boromir ! Vous aviez prit une photo avec l'anneau ?

**Frodon Sacquet : **Il m'a "emprunté" (comme il dit) mon anneau une nuit et il s'est photographié avec...

**Aragorn : **Vous auriez du me prévenir Frodon !

**Boromir : **Oh ca va, j'ai tué personne.

**Aragorn : **Il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ce genre d'objet !

**Denethor : **Comment ? L'anneau... il n'est pas à toi Boromir ?

**Boromir : **Pas tout à fait...

**Aragorn : **Il n'est pas du tout à vous !

**Frodon : **Il est à moi !

**Gollum : **C'est mon précieux ! Il me l'a volé !

_(Gollum aime ça)_

**Boromir : **-'

O O O

**Aragorn, Faramir, Denethor, Pippin, Merry, **125 autres personnes et tout le Gondor aiment la page "Hommage à Boromir, fils du Gondor ! )

O O O

*** **Photo prise par Boromir lui même où il montre l'anneau unique qu'il a accroché autour de son cou. (cette photo n'existe pas en vrai)

O O O

Voilà ! J'espère que même si c'est court ça vous a plus ;)

Review ? :D

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Biz


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello les amis ! :D Merci pour toutes ces reviews c'est trop cool ! ;D Comme promis j'ai fait un peu plus long cette fois. Désormais ça concerne le film " les deux tours ". J'espère que vous allez aimez.

J'espère que j'ai pas fait de fautes d'inattentions cette fois, si il y en a une, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :) La dernière fois j'avais écris Rohan au lieu de Gondor ^^ Oui je sais il faut que je dorme :D

Je tiens à remercier Chasseresse de l'Est, Valeara, La Plume d'Elena, doctorepic, AxouStrange et Dafny pour leur reviews ainsi que AxouStrange, Mia Jackson, Nympha-San et Valeara pour suivre mon délire et AxouStrange pour avoir ajouté ma fanfic à ses favoris ;)

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Film 2, partie 1**

**Gandalf le Gris **aime la page " hommage à Gandalf le Gris "

**Aragorn : **Cela ne se peut...

**Frodon Sacquet: **Gandalf ?

**Pippin : **Mais si Gandalf a aimer la page... ça veut dire... qu'il est vivant !

**Merry :** Ou qu'on lui a pirater son compte pour bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie...

**Gandalf le Gris : **Vous croyez vraiment que quelqu'un peut pirater mon compte alors que je suis magicien ?

_(Frodon Sacquer, Sam Gamegie, Pippin, Merry, Aragorn et 1760 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Frodon Sacquet : **Gandalf ! Vous êtes vivant !

(_Gandalf le Gris aime ça)_

**Gandalf le Gris : **Et oui ! On ne se débarrasse pas de moi si facilement ;)

_( Frodon Sacquet, Sam Gamegie et 563 autres personnes aiment ça)_

O O O

**Aragorn :** Pourquoi Gandalf le Gris n'apparait plus dans ma liste d'amis ?

_(Legolas, Gimli, Frodon, Sam Gamegie et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Pippin : **Je ne l'ai plus non plus :'(

_(Merry, Frodon et Sam Gamegie aime ça)_

**Legolas : **Il s'est créé un nouveau compte après avoir survécu au Balrog, je viens de découvrir ça. Maintenant c'est Gandalf le Blanc.

_(Aragorn, Gimli, Pippin, Frodon et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)_

O O O

**Aragorn ** et **Gandalf le Blanc** sont maintenant amis

_(Pippin, Merry, Frodon Sacquet, Legolas et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Aragorn : **Pourquoi le Blanc ?

_(Pippin, Legolas et Gandalf le Blanc aiment ça)_

**Gandalf le Blanc : **C'est évident non ? Avant j'étais gris (mais ça c'était avant) et maintenant je suis blanc ! Ma nouvelle lessive est super efficace !

_(Aragorn, Legolas, Radagast le Brun et 97 autres personnes aiment ça)_

O O O

**Saruman le Blanc** a publié sur le mur de **Gandalf le blanc :** Tricheur !

_(Sauron aime ça)_

**Gandalf : **Soit pas jalou ! Le blanc me va mieux à moi de toute façon.

_( Aragorn, Radagast le Brun, legolas et 153 autres personnes aime ça._

**Saruman le Blanc : **Je me vengerai !

_(Sauron, Langue de Serpent et Lurtz aiment ça)_

O O O

**Aragorn **et **Eowyn** sont maintenant amis

_(Theoden aime ça)_

**Arwen : ** C'est qui elle ?

_(Elrond aime ça)_

O O O

**Pippin **et** Merry **ont rejoint le groupe " les Ents "

**Sam Gamegie :** Qu'est ce que vous foutez dans ce groupe ? Vous êtes pas des Ents...

_(Pippin et Merry aiment ça)_

**Merry :** Nous sommes leurs amis ! Et ils nous ont acceptés dans leur communauté d'arbres, enfin d'Ents. Si ça ne te dérange pas, il faut qu'on aille préparer notre attaque !

_(Pippin aime ça)_

**Sam Gamegie : **Quelle attaque ?

_(Pippin et Merry aiment ça)_

**Pippin : **On peut rien dire sinon l'effet de surprise ne marchera pas :D

_(Merry aime ça)_

**Silvebarbe : **On a jamais dit qu'on acceptait de se battre! On réfléchit !

_(Pippin et Merry aiment ça)_

**Merry : **Vous réfléchissez trop lentement ;D

O O O

**Gollum : **Mon précieux ! Mon précieux ! Mon préciiiiiiieux !

_(Gollum aime ça)_

O O O

**Gimli **a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **Alors comme ça je suis un gobelin mutant ?

_(Gloin aime ça)_

**Legolas : **Qui ta dis ça ?...

**Gimli : **Mon père !

**Legolas : **M'en veux pas, c'était il y a 60 ans...

**Gimli : **Tu me déçois beaucoup !

**Legolas : **:'(

**Gimli : **Vous les elfes vous êtes tous pareil ! Aucun respect pour les autres !

_(Tous les nains aiment ça)_

**Thranduil : **Remercier plutôt mon fils de ne pas avoir tuer votre père.

**Legolas : **Père voyons !

**Gimli : **Qu'est ce que je disais !

_(Tous les nains aiment ça)_

O O O

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours.

Ah j'allais oublier, j'ai eu une idée. Si vous avez envie vous pouvez me soumettre un commentaire que vous auriez aimer poster sur le facebook d'un des héros ( comme si vous le mettiez sur le profil facebook d'un des héros. Comme si vous écriviez sur leurs murs ). J'en mettrais certains ( ou tous ) dans les chapitres suivant avec les réponses facebook des héros concernés ;D Evidemment vous pouvez choisir n'importe qui des films ( sauf Boromir vu qu'il est mort...). N'hésitez pas à leur posez des questions débiles, où à faire des messages de menaces à certains où des messages d'amour ^^ Plus c'est drôle, mieux c'est :D ( si ce n'est pas très clair, envoyez un MP pour que j'essaye d'expliquer plus clairement ^^)

Une review sur ce délire ? :D

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Bisous, bisous !


	4. Chapitre 4

Hello les amis ! :D Voici la suite du deuxième film.

J'ai introduit les deux messages facebook de La Plume d'Elena et Zvezdnayapyl dans ce chapitre. J'espère que les réponses vous plairont ;) Si d'autres veulent laisser des messages facebook, je remets l'explication à la fin du chapitre.

Je tiens à remercier La Plume d'Elena et glagla60800 pour leur reviews ainsi que Zvezdnayapyl pour suivre mon délire et Zvezdnayapyl pour avoir ajouté ma fanfic à ses favoris ;)

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Film 2, partie 2**

O O O

**Eowyn **a publié sur le mur de **Aragorn : ** Qui vous a offert votre collier ? :p

**Arwen : **MOI ! ( alors pas touche ! )

O O O

**Legolas : **57 !

**Gimli : **Quoi ? J'en suis qu'à 43... à non 44 !

**Legolas :** Maintenant 64 !

**Gimli : **Rooh ! De toute façon vous les elfes vous êtes tous des tricheurs !

_(tous les nains aiment ça)_

O O O

**Eowyn **aime la page "Comment se débarrasser d'Arwen une bonne fois pour toute"

_(Les anti-Arwen aiment ça et les fans d'Arwen n'aiment __pas__ ça)_

**fan d'Arwen : **Et Aragorn ? Il aura le cœur brisé tu débarrasse d'Arwen ! Espèce de folle !

**Eowyn : **Je le consolerai ;p

_(Les anti-Arwen aiment ça)_

**Fan d'Arwen : **Beurk :O

**Eowyn : **:(

O O O

**La Plume d'Elena **a publié sur le mur de** Legolas : **Pourquoi es tu blond avec les sourcils noirs ? Te décolores tu les cheveux ?

**Legolas : **Euh...

**Gimli : **Oui c'est une bonne question ! Alors, qu'a tu as répondre ?

**Legolas : **C'est que mon père à une adoration pour les cheveux blonds et les sourcils marrons...

**Gimli : **Oh et il veut faire plaisir à son petit papa alors il se décolore bien gentiment les cheveux ! Trop mignon !

**Legolas :** ...

O O O

**Faramir **a publié sur le mur de **Denethor : **Père ! J'ai l'anneau ! J'ai attrapé son porteur !

_(Tout le Gondor et Denethor aiment ça)_

**Denethor : **Oh mon fils ! Tu me comble de bonheur !

**Faramir : **3

**Denethor : **Apporte le ! Vite !

O O O

**Arwen **aime la page "Eowyn est une pauvre blonde"

_(Les fans d'Arwen aiment ça)_

O O O

**Denethor **a publié sur le mur de **Faramir : **Alors cet anneau, il vient ?

**Faramir : **Je suis désolé père, mais... J'ai laissé son porteur partir avec...

**Denethor : **...

**Denethor : **COMMENT PEUX TU ME FAIRE CA ?

**Denethor : **Ton peuple, tu ne t'en soucie pas ? Si Boromir avait été là il me l'aurait amener lui !

**Faramir : **Mais il n'est plus là !

**Denethor : **J'aurais préféré que tu meurt à sa place !

**Faramir : **:'( :'( :'( :'( :'(

**Frodon Sacquet : **Sachez que Faramir est un brave homme ! Il a fait ce qu'il jugeait juste et il a fait le bon choix !

_(Faramir aime ça)_

O O O

**Zvezdnayapyl **a publié sur le mur de **Sauron : ** C'est bête que tu sois coincé au Mordor, on a fait un apéro géant avec Morgoth, Glaurung et les autres. Y avait même Voldy et Bellatrix *_*. Bises.

**Sauron : **Comment ose tu te moquer de moi ? Je vais te retrouver et alors, même la mort ne serra pas assez pour te faire comprendre le respect que tu me dois !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Sauron, on se calme ok ? Tu va quand même pas menacer mes lecteurs hein ? Tu va les faire fuir sinon ! Nan mais franchement, il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser !

**Sauron : **Ce sera la mort pour toi aussi !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Bon ok je me tais alors...

**Voldemort : **C'EST VOLDEMORT ! PAS VOLDY !

O O O

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours :)

Les messages facebook :

Si vous avez envie vous pouvez me soumettre un commentaire que vous auriez aimer poster sur le facebook d'un des héros ( comme si vous le mettiez sur le profil facebook d'un des héros. Comme si vous écriviez sur leurs murs ). J'en mettrais certains ( ou tous ) dans les chapitres suivant avec les réponses facebook des héros concernés ;D Evidemment vous pouvez choisir n'importe qui des films ( sauf Boromir vu qu'il est mort...). N'hésitez pas à leur posez des questions débiles, où à faire des messages de menaces à certains où des messages d'amour ^^ Plus c'est drôle, mieux c'est :D ( si ce n'est pas très clair, envoyez un MP pour que j'essaye d'expliquer plus clairement ^^)

Exemple : La Plume d'Elena m'a donner comme commentaire facebook pour Legolas : Pourquoi es tu blond avec les sourcils noirs ? Te décolores tu les cheveux ?

Et j'ai fait Legolas répondre dans ce chapitre.

Maintenant la review ? :D

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Biz


	5. Chapitre 5

Hello les amis ! :D Voici la première partie du premier film.

J'ai introduit tous les messages facebook proposé dans ce chapitre :) J'espère que les réponses vous plairont ;)

Si d'autres veulent laisser des messages facebook, je remets l'explication à la fin du chapitre.

Réponse au reviews anonymes :

**ellawen sans id :** Je suis très contente que tu aime ma fic et pour ce qui est du facebook qui ne suit pas les films et bien si après avoir suivis les films j'ai des idées j'essayerai ;p Du coup j'ai fait un message d'amour de ta part pour Legolas :D

**Carlota : **Merci :) J'espère que tu aimera toujours la suite ;)

**La Plume d'Elena : **Merci de continuer à suivre ma fic ;D Je suis contente ! J'espère que la réponse à tes questions te plairont :D Biz !

Je tiens à remercier La Plume d'Elena, Carlota, ellawen sans id, Rose-Eliade, PeregrinTouque et Zvezdnayapyl pour leur review ainsi que Cecilette, MlleAria et aliena wyvern pour suivre mon délire.

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Film 3, partie 1**

**Frodon Sacquet **et **Harry Potter** sont maintenant amis

**Frodon Sacquet :** Tu es qui en fait ?

**Harry Potter : **Je suis un ami de Dumbledor qui est un ami de Gandalf qui est un ami a toi ( je crois ) :)

**Frodon Sacquet : **Ok... Mais on se connait pas ?...

**Harry Potter : **Non mais j'avais envie de te connaître ! On a des trucs en commun en plus ;)

**Frodon Sacquet : **Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

**Harry potter : **Toi si j'ai bien compris tu dois détruire un anneau ?

**Frodon Sacquet : **Oui c'est ça.

**Harry Potter : **Et bas moi je dois détruire des orcrux. Comme ton anneau c'est des trucs maléfiques et si je l'ai détruits je pourrais vaincre celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

**Frodon Sacquet : **Et c'est qui " celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom " ?

**Harry Potter : **Bas je peux pas te le dire puisqu'on ne peut pas prononcer son nom ( même pas sur FacePoudlardBook ) mais c'est l'équivalent de Sauron ( je crois ) mais dans notre monde. On devrait s'allier ? ;p

**Frodon Sacquet : **Euh...

O O O

**Ellanwen **a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **(coeur) (coeur) (coeur) (coeur) ( coeur)

_(Legolas aime ça)_

**Legolas :** :D

_(Ellawen aime ça)_

**Ellawen : **(coeur) (coeur) (coeur) (coeur) (coeur)

**Legolas : **Mais encore ?

**Ellawen : **JE SUIS FAN DE TOI LEGOLAS ! TU ES TELLEMENT GENIAL ! JE VEUX MA MARIER AVEC TOI ! JE T'AIME !

_(Toutes les fans de Legolas n'aiment __pas__ ça)_

**Fan de Legolas au hasard : **C'EST MON LEGOLAS !

**Autre fan de Legolas au hasard : **NAN IL VA SE MARIER AVEC MOI !

**Legolas : **On mon dieu...

**Thranduil : **Calmer moi ces femelles en chaleur !

_(Legolas aime ça)_

O O O

**PeregrinTouque **a publié sur le mur de **Aragorn : **Ca te fais quoi d'avoir deux demoiselles qui se battent tes faveurs ?

**Aragorn : **Ca fait du bien a mon égo :D Mais c'est pas une situation super...

**Pippin : **C'est à dire ?

**Aragorn : **Arwen est légèrement jalouse...

**Pippin : **"Légèrement" ? Humhum... J'aurais plutôt dit "extrêmement" mais bon...

_(Merry et toutes les anti-Arwen aiment ça)_

O O O

**Sauron **a rejoint le groupe "La confrérie des méchants"

**Le capitaine crochet : **Voilà un nouveau ! On va se présenter un peu ;)

**Voldemort : **Je suis les ténèbres !

**Dark Vador : **Je suis ton père !

**Davy Jones : **Sache que c'est moi l'océan !

**Le grand méchant loup : **Je suis ta mère grand !

**Sauron : **Oh putain...

O O O

**La Plume d'Elena **a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **Pourquoi as-tu un statut " c'est compliqué " ? Nous caches-tu des secrets ?

**Legolas : **Eh, ca va bien les questions ! Déjà que tu m'a embêté avec ta question sur mes sourcils et maintenant c'est mon statut... Je ne répondrais plus à aucunes questions dorénavant ! Je pense que je devrais même quitter facemiddlebook !

**Gimli : **Je trouve qu'elle pose des questions très intéressentes personnellement !

**Legolas : **On en reparlera quand elle ira te poser des questions gênantes sur ton profil...

**Gimli : **Mouais... Et ! Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de changer de sujet en fait ?! On veux une réponse nous !

**Legolas : **... Je trouve aucune fille bien...

**Gimli : **Mais t'as au moins dix mille fans et tu trouve personne ?

**Legolas : **Elles sont un peut bizarres... et comme dire... collantes...

**Fan de Legolas : **ON T'AIME LEGOLAS !

**Legolas : **Tu vois ...

**Aragorn : **Moi personnellement, deux femmes qui se battent pour moi ça me cause déjà beaucoup de soucis alors dix mille... Je compatis mon ami !

_(Gimli aime ça)_

**Legolas : **...

O O O

**Eowyn **a publié sur le profil d'**Aragorn : **(coeur)

**Arwen : **Arrête ça tout de suite !

**Aragorn : **...

O O O

**La Plume d'Elena **a publié sur le mur de **Gimli : **POURQUOI les femmes poilues ?

_(Tous les hommes et les femmes vivant sur Terre aiment ça)_

**Gimli : **Vous avez un problème avec les femmes poilues ?

**Legolas : **Je sais pas qui c'est elle, mais elle pose vraiment des questions bizarres ! Elle me harcèle sur mon profil... Maintenant c'est ton tour haha !

**Pandora-Linchpin : ** Bas franchement c'est pas super sexy... Nan mais la barbe quoi... c'est juste... pas possible !

**Femme du 21ème siècle vivant sur Terre : **DES FEMMES AVEC DE LA BARBE ? O_O

(Toutes les femmes vivant sur Terre aiment ça)

O O O

**Rose-Eliade **a publié sur le mur de **Eowyn : **Si les hommes préfèrent les blondes alors pourquoi la jolie elfes est toujours brune ( exemple : Arya dans "Eragon" ou Arwen ) ? Désolé ma belle, mais toi tu te contentera d'un personnage secondaire :)

**Eowyn : **Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ?C'est pas de ma faute si les gens ont des goûts affreux et préfèrent les filles brunes et les filles châtains...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **J'ai les cheveux châtain alors ta gueule !

**Toutes les femmes brunes et châtains : **Pourquoi tant de haine ?

O O O

Voilà ! J'espère que vous aimez encore ;) Il y avait beaucoup moins de passage du film dans ce chapitre, c'était surtout des réponses aux commentaires. J'ai été moins inspiré par rapport au film.

Les messages facebook :

Si vous avez envie vous pouvez me soumettre un commentaire que vous auriez aimer poster sur le facebook d'un des héros ( comme si vous le mettiez sur le profil facebook d'un des héros. Comme si vous écriviez sur leurs murs ). J'en mettrais certains ( ou tous ) dans les chapitres suivant avec les réponses facebook des héros concernés ;D Evidemment vous pouvez choisir n'importe qui des films ( sauf Boromir vu qu'il est mort...). N'hésitez pas à leur posez des questions débiles, où à faire des messages de menaces à certains où des messages d'amour ^^ Plus c'est drôle, mieux c'est :D ( si ce n'est pas très clair, envoyez un MP pour que j'essaye d'expliquer plus clairement ^^)

Exemple : La Plume d'Elena m'a donner comme commentaire facebook pour Legolas : Pourquoi es tu blond avec les sourcils noirs ? Te décolores tu les cheveux ?

Et j'ai fait Legolas répondre dans un chapitre.

REVIEW ? :D

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Biz


	6. Chapitre 6

Hello les amis ! :D Bon j'ai pas été vraiment inspirée par rapport au film alors je démarre plus un facebook hors film. Qui ne suit pas vraiment les éléments du film(sauf le premier truc). Je me suis bien marrer à l'écrire et je suis partie toute seule dans des délires en répondant à vos messages :D ^^ Ce chapitre est jusqu'ici le plus long ! :D

Réponse aux messages facebook dans ce chapitre :D J'espère que les réponses vous plairont ;)

Si d'autres veulent laisser des messages facebook, je remets l'explication à la fin du chapitre.

Réponse au reviews anonymes :

**La Plume d'Elena : **Te surprendre ? C'était le but ;p Merci de continuer à me suivre :D J'espère que la réponse ta plaira. Biz

Je tiens à remercier La Plume d'Elena, Lillyssy, Tylluan Wen, PeregrinTouque, Rose-Eliade, Ellawen et aliena wyvern pour leur review ainsi que Ellawen et Rose-Eliade pour suivre mon délire et Tylluan Wen pour avoir ajouter ma fic à ses favoris ;)

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Eowyn : ** Je ne suis pas un homme !

_( Theoden, Eomer, Aragorn et 56 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Eomer : ** Sans blague ...

_(Eowyn et Aragorn aiment ça)_

**Aragorn : ** Quoi ? O_O ^^

_(Eowyn aime ça)_

O O O

**Rose-Eliade **a publié sur le mur de **Tauriel : **Quitte à tomber amoureuse d'un prince, tu ne pouvais pas l'être de celui qui ne te ferait pas perdre ton travail ?

**Tauriel : **On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux ! Kili était très charmant !

**Legolas : **Mais c'était un nain...

**Gimli : **Un problème avec les nains ?

**Legolas : **Moi ?... non... absolument pas :D Plus maintenant héhé :D ^^

**Thranduil : **C'ETAIT UN NAIN ! UN NAIN ! On ne sympathise pas avec ces créatures... et on en tombe encore moins amoureux !

**Gimli : **Créatures ? Je vais lui faire bouffer sa couronne à lui !

**Tauriel : **Et puis de toute façon que je sorte avec kili ou Legolas j'aurais perdu mon travail !

**Legolas : **Comment ça ? Tu voulais sortir avec moi ? :D C'est de moi que parlait Rose-Eliade ?

**Tauriel : **Bas oui ! Mais ton cher papa m'a interdit de t'approcher de trop près...

**Legolas :** Père voyons, vous n'avez pas fait ça ?

**Thranduil : **C'était pour ton bien mon fils !

**Legolas : **Mais je l'aimais...

**Tauriel : **Mais maintenant que je n'ai plus de boulot, je n'ai plus rien à perdre :D (coeur)

**Legolas : **(coeur) (coeur)

**Tauriel : **(coeur) (coeur)

**Legolas : **(coeur) (coeur)

**Thranduil : **Legolas ! je te l'interdit formellement !

**Thranduil : ** Legolas ? legolas, pourquoi tu ne réponds plus ? Je t'interdit de sortir avec Tauriel tu m'entends !

**Gimli : **Arrêter de parler tout seul ! Et surtout ne soyez pas énerver parce que ça va vous faire froncer les sourcils et après vous aurez des rides... XD

**Thranduil : **...

O O O

**Ellawen **a publié sur le mur de **Aragorn** : Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends jamais de shampoing alors que Legolas se soigne, lui ? T'as trop peur d'être aussi défiguré que lors de ton couronnement ?

**Aragorn : **bas je... euh... c'est à dire que je n'ai pas vraiment euh le temps ! Il fallait vaincre le mal. Et comment ça défiguré ? :O

**Arwen : **bas puisque quelqu'un en parle... Disons que... je préfère quand tu laisse tes cheveux naturels... Ils étaient trop... figés...

**Aragorn : **Oh... génial... Ma femme me trouve moche...

**Arwen : **Non, non tu es très beau ! Tu l'es juste davantage quand tu laisse tes cheveux naturels... Et que tu te rase aussi.

**Aragorn : **Après les cheveux c'est la barbe que tu n'aime pas...

**Arwen : **Le prends pas mal :D je t'aime tu sais ! (cœur)

**Aragorn : **Mouais...

O O O

**Lilyssy **a publié sur le mur de** Sauron** **: **qui entre toi et Voldemort s'est fait appeler Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en premier ?

**Sauron : **MOI !

**Voldemort : **MOI !

**Lilyssy : **Génial la réponse... ça aide beaucoup !

**Sauron : **J'étais là bien avant toi espèce de tas d'os !

**Voldemort : **TAS D'OS ? Je te ferais dire que tu n'est qu'un pauvre oeil ! Alors ta gueule !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Waouh ! Les insultes de hauts niveaux ! XD

**Bilbon Sacquet : **je dirais que Sauron a copié sur Voldemort. Gandalf avait déjà copié sur Dumbledor alors...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Bientôt on va dire que Frodon a copié sur Harry Potter ? Euh... en y réfléchissant, ça serait pas si improbable que ça... Frodon ? :D

**Frodon Sacquet : **Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Je suspecte tous les habitants de la Terre du Milieu de tricher sur Harry Potter !

**Lecteur au hasard : **T'es au courant que Tolkien a écrit Le seigneur des anneaux avant que J.K Rowling écrive Harry Potter ?

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Oui bon ça va toi ! Hein, tu m'énerve !

O O O

**La Plume d'Elena : **Je tiens à prévenir les gens que Legolas et Gimli m'ont bloquée ! POURQUOI !?

**Les lecteurs : **Vraiment, on se demande...

O O O

**La Plume d'Elena **a publié sur le mur de **Gandalf le Blanc:** préférez-vous le blanc ou le gris ?

**Legolas : **Et maintenant elle s'attaque à Gandalf... Bloquez là, bloquez là, c'est pour votre bien.

_(Gimli aime ça)_

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Soit gentil Legolas voyons ! C'est moi qui leur ai dis de vous poser des questions alors elle est totalement dans son droit.

**Legolas : **Oh la traitre !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Legolas voyons ! Oh, bas... nan je rêve ! Il m'a bloqué ! Reee

**Gandalf le Blanc: **Elle a l'air gentil cette Elena (permettez moi de vous appelez Elena). Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous engueler sur mon profil alors qu'elle me posait une question à moi !

**Pippin : **C'est qu'il va devenir agressif le Gandalf ! Faut le comprendre, pour une fois qu'on s'intéresse à lui... et on lui vole la vedette.

_(Pippin, Merry, Sam Gamegie et Frodon sacquet aiment ça)_

**Gandalf : **Peregrin Touque préparer vous pour le prochain feu d'artifice parce que vous partirez avec !

_(Merry, Sam Gamegie et Frodon Sacquet aiment ça)_

**Pippin : **:'(

**La Plume d'Elena : **Sinon vous avez le droit de répondre à ma question...

**Gandalf le Blanc: **Ah oui ! Et bien, le gris, c'est ma couleur par définition, j'ai porté du gris presque toute ma vie. Cette couleur c'est moi vous voyez. J'ai du mal à m'en détacher... :'( Ca me rend nostalgique rien que d'en parler... Et puis voilà le blanc. Il a marqué le renouveau dans ma vie, je veux dire, je suis quand même devenu blanc après avoir vaincu un Balrog. C'est comme une seconde naissance. J'ai même changé mon nom de le Gris à le Blanc. Et ça me permet d'embêter ce vieux Saroumane qui est totalement jaloux parce que cette couleur me va mieux à moi !

_(Saroumane n'aime __pas__ ça)_

**Merry : **Comme c'est poétique. J'avais presque les larmes aux yeux...

_(Pippin, Frodon Sacquet, Sam Gamegie et 152 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Pippin : **Une seconde naissance ... XD MDR ! Vous vous trouviez juste trop vieux alors vous avez décider de mettre du blanc pour vous rafraichir le teint et moins avoir l'air d'un vieux tas d'os.

_(Merry, Sam Gamegie, Frodon sacquet et 153 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Merry : **Depuis quand es tu suicidaire ?

**Pippin : **De toute façon il va me mettre sur un feu d'artifice donc quoi que je dise ça ne pourra pas être pire :D

**Gandalf le Blanc : **Ca, ça reste à voir ! J'ai beaucoup d'imagination !

**Pippin : **Ah bon... :'( Même a votre âge ?

**La Plume d'Elena : **C'est bien gentil tout ça mais ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question...

**Gandalf le Blanc : **Le blanc ! Comme dit Pippin ça me rafraichit le teint ! Alors je préfère le blanc !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Tout ça pour une simple question... Mais où va le monde ?! ...

O O O

**Lilyssy **a publié sur le mur de **Faramir : **Tu illumine mes nuits, tu es l'ange de mes journées. Tu es mon oxygène, tu me fait rester en vie. Sans toi je me sentirais perdue, sans le savoir tu me montre le chemin à prendre. Tu as même su prendre le chemin de mon cœur. Jamais plus je ne veux être loin de toi, mon amour ! Je t'aime !

_(Faramir aime ça)_

**Boromir : **Pourquoi on me fait pas de déclaration comme ça à moi ?

**Faramir : **Oh... c'est trop touchant (coeur)

**Eowyn : **Tu l'aime Faramir ? :'(

**Faramir : ** Je euh... Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

**Eowyn : **Je t'aime...

**Boromir : **OK... je ne comprend plus rien... Il y a même pas une semaine tu étais prête à arracher les yeux d'Arwen pour avoir Aragorn...

**Eowyn : **J'ai toujours envie de lui arracher les yeux à cette peste ! Mais Aragorn est prit, je m'y suis fait et je me rend compte que c'est Faramir que j'aime vraiment.

_(Arwen n'aime __pas__ ça)_

**Boromir : **Mouais...

**Faramir : **Soit pas jaloux frère ! Tu trouvera une femme... un jour... :D ^^

O O O

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Eh, les amis : J'ai créer une page, ça s'appelle " Les ressemblances entre Harry Potter et Le seigneur des anneaux ".

O O O

**" Les ressemblances entre Harry Potter et Le seigneur des anneaux " :**

Hello, hello ! Bon pour la première ressemblance c'est faciiiile ! Vous avez jamais remarquez que Dumbledor et Gandalf le Gris se ressemblaient ? Et bas en fait Gandalf est un fan de Dumbledor je cite " Bon ok ! Dumbledor est mon idole j'avoue ! ". Il semblerait même que Gandalf est été gêné par sa propre déclaration puisqu'il s'est subitement renommé Gandalf le Blanc. Il prétend que c'est parce qu'il a tué un Balrog et qu'il voulait du nouveau dans sa garde robe (parce que oui il a changé son nom et sa garde robe) mais on sait tous très bien que c'est à cause de sa révélation. La honte pousse a faire des choses bizarre. La semaine prochaine plus d'infos sur Harry Potter et Frodon Sacquet ! Ainsi qu'en bonus Sam gamegie et ses ressemblances avec quelqu'un de Harry Potter ( surprise, vous saurez qui c'est la semaine prochaine !)

**Gandalf le Blanc : **Je vais la tuer !

**Merry : **bas non Gandalf voyons ! C'est très intéressent ce qu'elle dit. Et du coup, maintenant que tout le monde sait que c'est vous, vous allez vous créer un troisième compte pour pas qu'on vous reconnaisse ? Gandalf le Rose ? Gandalf le Jaune ? Ou Gandalf le Dark ? XD

_(Pippin aime ça)_

O O O

**Radagast le Brun **et ** Gandalf L'arc-en-ciel ** sont désormais amis.

**Merry : **O_O

**Pippin : **O_O

**Sam Gamegie : **O_O

**Frodon sacquet : **O_O

**Aragorn : **O_O

**Gimli : **O_O

**Legolas : **O_O

**Bilbon Sacquet : ** L'arc... en ... ciel ? OH DIEU TOUT PUISSANT.

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Oh merde... c'est ma faute...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Mais qu'avez vous fait de notre Gandalf ? :'(

O O O

Voilà ! J'espère que vous aimez encore ;) Vous aurez la suite de notre Gandalf Arc-en-ciel dans le prochain chapitre :D Je l'ai poussé à bout le pauvre ^^ :D

Les messages facebook :

Si vous avez envie vous pouvez me soumettre un commentaire que vous auriez aimer poster sur le facebook d'un des héros ( comme si vous le mettiez sur le profil facebook d'un des héros. Comme si vous écriviez sur leurs murs ). J'en mettrais certains ( ou tous ) dans les chapitres suivant avec les réponses facebook des héros concernés ;D Evidemment vous pouvez choisir n'importe qui des films ( sauf Boromir vu qu'il est mort...). N'hésitez pas à leur posez des questions débiles, où à faire des messages de menaces à certains où des messages d'amour ^^ Plus c'est drôle, mieux c'est :D ( si ce n'est pas très clair, envoyez un MP pour que j'essaye d'expliquer plus clairement ^^)

Exemple : La Plume d'Elena m'a donner comme commentaire facebook pour Legolas : Pourquoi es tu blond avec les sourcils noirs ? Te décolores tu les cheveux ?

Et j'ai fait Legolas répondre dans un chapitre.

REVIEW ? :D ^^

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Biz


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour, bonjour ! Désolé de ne pas avoir posté hier mais je n'avais pas finis mon chapitre :D ^^ Je reprends les cours lundi alors j'étais déprimé ^^ :p Bon et bien voilà la suite :D

Réponse aux messages facebook dans ce chapitre :D J'espère que les réponses vous plairont toujours ;)

Si d'autres veulent laisser des messages facebook, je remets l'explication à la fin du chapitre.

Réponse au reviews anonymes :

**La Plume d'Elena : **Merci ;)

Je tiens à remercier La Plume d'Elena, Rose-Eliade, Ellawen, Naewenn76 et aliena wyvern pour leur review ainsi Baka27 et Naewenn76 pour suivre mon délire et Ellanwen pour avoir ajouter ma fic à ses favoris ;)

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Frodon Sacquet : **Vous ne faites plus vraiment sérieux avec votre nouveau nom Gandalf...

**Gandalf L'arc-en-ciel :** Ah bon ? :'(

**Frodon Sacquet : **Disons que...

**Sam gamegie : **oui... et c'est un peu trop...

**Legolas : **et comment dire, c'est... hum...

**Gimli : **Ca fait un peu...

**Aragorn : **Faudrait vraiment... Enfin voilà quoi !

**Gandalf L'arc-en-ciel : **Voilà quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce que vous m'avez dit ! Faudrait sérieusement apprendre à finir ses phrases !

**Frodon Sacquet : **C'est pour pas être trop méchant... on a essayé de tourner nos phrases pour vous l'expliquer sans vous blessez mais on a pas trouvé...

**Gandalf L'arc-en-ciel : **Bon aller ! Dites ce que vous pensez !

**Frodon Sacquet : ** Disons que ça vous donne plus l'air d'un vieux drogué

**Sam gamegie : **Oui, et c'est un peu trop flippant comme nom, ça fait psychopathe, ça fait con aussi et c'est trop coloré pour votre âge

**Legolas : **et comment dire, c'est très enfantin aussi. On a l'impression que vous êtes retombé en enfance et que bientôt vous allez organisez des chasses aux papillons...

**Gimli : **Ca fait plouc aussi. Et vous avez l'air débile.

**Aragorn : **Faudrait vraiment changer de nom ! Enfin voilà quoi !

**Pippin : **En résumé ils vous ont dit que votre nouveau nom pouvait être perçut de différentes manières : Soit vous passez pour un gros gamin fan d'Arc-en-ciel qui est très spécial soit vous passez pour un vieux ayant un QI inexistant, qui se drogue et prend un nom ridicule parce qu'il est con et ne se rend donc pas compte que ça fait con... enfin disons plouc pour reprendre les mots de Gimli.

**Gandalf : **... Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair !

**Frodon sacquet : **:(

O O O

**Legolas : **Tiens La Plume d'Elena n'a rien demandé aujourd'hui...

**Gimli : **Elle te manque ? Ahah comme c'est mignon :p

**Legolas : ** Nan ! J'ai pas dis ça !...

O O O

**Ellanwen **a publié sur le mur de **Boromir : ** Je suis là, moi, Boromir :D Hein ? Mon Boromir ! Je t'adooooooooore tu sais ! C'est même plus que de l'adoration ce que je ressens pour toi ( si tu vois ce que je veux dire... :D)

_( Boromir et Faramir aiment ça)_

**Faramir : ** Tu vois frère ! Je t'ai dis que tu te trouverai une femme un jour ;)

**Ellawen : ** (cœur) (cœur)

_(Boromir aime ça)_

**Boromir : **Aujourd'hui est une belle journée. Je ne vous connais pas le moins du monde chère demoiselle mais j'avoue que je ne serais pas contre une petite rencontre ;) (cœur)

_(Ellanwen aime ça)_

**Faramir : **T'emballe pas frère ! Tu met des cœurs alors que tu l'as jamais vu...

**Boromir : **Mais laisse moi donc espèce de jaloux !

O O O

**Rose-Eliade **a publié sur le mur de **Pippin : **Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas mangé le champignon rouge à pois blanc qui est en photo sur ton compte ?

**Pippin : **Hinnnn ? Quouaaa touaaa ? Quellllllllllllll tchampignons ? Wouahhhhhhhh je m'sens géééééniaaaaaal. C'est comme siiiiiiiiiiiiii je planaiiiiiiiiiis ! Je m'envoooooooole !

**Merry : **Oh putain il l'a mangé... Gandalf ! Aidez nous !

**Gandalf L'arc-en-ciel : **Quoi ?

**Pippin : ** Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Mais c'est le ploouuuuuuuuuuc çaaaaa ! Alors m'sieur le plouc, ça faaaaaaaaaaait quoaaaaa de pas avoir de QI ? Hin ? XDDDDD

**Gandalf L'arc-en-ciel : **Mettez lui un bon saut d'eau sur la tête et assommé le pour quelques heures ! Ca lui fera du bien ! Espérons juste que quand vous l'assommerez il ne perdra pas les seuls neurones qu'il lui reste...

O O O

**Rose-Eliade **a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil : **Est-il vrai que quand tu étais petit ton doudou était une peluche en forme de... nain ?

**Thranduil : **Je... Mais qui vous a dit cet énorme mensonge ? C'est absolument faux ! Tout est faux !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Avec vous, on s'attend à tout xD Bon aller, avouez maintenant !

**Thanduil : **Mais qui vous a dit ça ? LEGOLAS ! C'est parce que j'ai interdit Tauriel de t'approcher c'est ça ? Tu te venge lamentablement ?

**Legolas : **Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez...

O O O

**Aliena Wyvern** a publié sur le mur de **BOROMIR** **: **JE T'AIME!

**Boromir : ** Je rectifie, aujourd'hui est une TRES belle journée ! Tant de personnes qui m'aiment... c'est... j'en perd mes mots... :'( (pleur de joie)

**Pippin : **J'aime beaucoup le "tant". C'est vrai que pour toi deux personnes c'est beaucoup xD

**Boromir : **Je rêve ou à chaque fois que tu interviens c'est pour faire des commentaires de merdes ?

**Pippin : **Mais euh ! Je suis juste perspicace ! ;D

**Faramir : **Une femme j'y pensais mais que tu en ai deux à t'aimer... je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! xD

**Boromir : ** Moi je connais une expression qui commence par "ta" et qui finis par "gueule" !

**Faramir : **Soit pas suseptible, je te taquine !

**Boromir : **Laissez moi vivre ma vie !

**Boromir : ** Merde... je fais comment... je sais pas qui choisir entre les deux... :'(

**Faramir : **Même quand des filles sont attirées par lui ça le rend triste xD

O O O

**Legolas **est désormais en couple avec **Tauriel **

**Thranduil : **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Vous ne pouvez pas !

**Tauriel : **Oh que si ! :D

O O O

**" Les ressemblances entre Harry Potter et Le seigneur des anneaux " :**

hellooooooooo ! J'espère que mon ptit article de la semaine dernière vous a plut ;p Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour tous les problèmes que mes articles pourraient créer... ( Je fais évidemment référence à Gandalf... aillez pitié de lui). Mais bon, faut bien s'amuser hein ? :D Alors, cette semaine on passe aux ressemblances entre Frodon Sacquet et Harry Potter. Donc déjà, ils ont la même couleur de cheveux, et ils ont le même regard (enfin pas la même couleur des yeux mais ils regardent un peu pareil). Ils ont le même petit sourire innocent. De plus, et bizarrement, ils se retrouvent un peu avec la même tâche. Harry Potter doit détruire des orcrux (7 exactement) et Frodon sacquet doit détruire un anneaux maléfique ( il n'en a qu'un mais il a du chemin a faire donc on va dire que la difficulté est la même). Et bizarrement encore, devinez qui leur a demander de détruire l'anneau/les orcrux ? Hein ? Et bas c'est Gandalf le Gris/ Le blanc/ L'arc-en-ciel ( je sais plus comment l'appeler maintenant...) et Dumbledor... C'est bizarre tiens... les deux qui se ressembles... Comme par hasard... Sinon, Harry Potter a voulu s'allier avec Frodon sacquet pour leurs tâches mais Frodon n'a pas été super emballé puisqu'il a répondu quelque chose de très constructif, je cite " euh...". Bon bas sinon Sam gamegie, lui, je dirais qu'il correspond à Ron wesley. Même cheveux roux, même rôle (le meilleur ami et le compagnon) et puis ils ont tous les deux un petit peu de gras en trop... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ... :D La semaine prochaine, vous saurez avec qui correspond Voldemort dans le seigneur des anneaux. Aller tchoussssss les amis ;D

**Gandalf L'arc-en-ciel : **Comment m'appeler ? Tu ne m'appelle plus tout court !

**Sam gamegie : **Du gras ? :O Pffff...

**Frodon Sacquet : **Mais arrêtez avec vos article ! Vous êtes en train de ruinez la vie des gens...

**Pippin : **NAN ! J'adore ça moi !

**Merry : **Ah bas t'es redevenu normal ?

**Pippin : **Héhé :D

**Harry Potter : ** Ahhhh :O Le seigneur des ténèbres, IL NE FAUT PAS PRONONCER SON NOM ! Merde quoi ! C'est pas compliqué à comprendre !

O O O

**Legolas : **Je suis blond et assez efféminée. J'ai les cheveux long comme une fille. D'ailleurs j'avoue que j'aurais beaucoup aimé être une fille. Petit je me déguisais en princesse avec des robes toutes roses. J'aimais bien me déguiser en fée aussi ;p Je jouais à la dinette avec mon papounet Thrandou. Je dois aussi avouer que du coup j'ai les mêmes attirances que les filles. Enfin j'aime bien les mecs quoi ! :D Et je voulais vous dire en ce soir qu'il y a une personne que j'aime beaucoup. Gimli, je t'aime ! (cœur) Veux tu sortir avec moi ? :D (cœur)

_(Tous les nains aiment ça)_

**Gimli : **O_O Pitié...

**Legolas : ** Eh attends ! C'est pas moi qui a écrit ça ! Quelqu'un m'a piraté mon compte. Oh putain...

**Tauriel : ** Legolas ? Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais vu déguisé en princesse...

**Legolas : **Mais c'est faux !

**Tauriel : **Je sais :p Je te taquine ^^

**Legolas : **Super drôle... Si je découvre qui a fait ça... je vous jure que le l'étripe !

**Thranduil : **JE N'AI JAMAIS JOUE A LA DINETTE !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **MDR

**Legolas : **Pandora-Linchpin... me dit pas que c'est toi ? :O

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Ca t'apprendra à me bloquer ! Non mais !

**Legolas : **OH MAIS LA FOLLE QUOI !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Pardon ? Mon message n'est pas assez clair ?

**Legolas : **J'ai rien dit...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Bien ! Je préfère !

**Pippin : **Ah le soumis xD

**Gimli : **Ahhhhhh. J'ai eu vraiment peur ! J'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant son message moi !

O O O

Voilà ! J'espère que vous rigolez toujours autant :D ^^

Les messages facebook :

Si vous avez envie vous pouvez me soumettre un commentaire que vous auriez aimer poster sur le facebook d'un des héros ( comme si vous le mettiez sur le profil facebook d'un des héros. Comme si vous écriviez sur leurs murs ). J'en mettrais certains ( ou tous ) dans les chapitres suivant avec les réponses facebook des héros concernés ;D Evidemment vous pouvez choisir n'importe qui des films ( sauf Boromir vu qu'il est mort...). N'hésitez pas à leur posez des questions débiles, où à faire des messages de menaces à certains où des messages d'amour ^^ Plus c'est drôle, mieux c'est :D ( si ce n'est pas très clair, envoyez un MP pour que j'essaye d'expliquer plus clairement ^^)

Exemple : La Plume d'Elena m'a donner comme commentaire facebook pour Legolas : Pourquoi es tu blond avec les sourcils noirs ? Te décolores tu les cheveux ?

Et j'ai fait Legolas répondre dans un chapitre.

**Note de l'auteur : **

Je suis en1ère ES et je passe mon bac de français et de sciences à la fin de l'année et je me rapproche des dates des examens... Et là je risque d'avoir deux grosses semaines de cours qui vont arriver car en tout je n'ai plus qu'un moi de cours et il faut bien finir le programme donc ca va être intense pendant deux semaines :'( En plus je vais devoir réviser pour mon bac donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps ou la tête à écrire.

De plus j'écris une autre fic sur le hobbit qui n'est pas un délire mais une vrai histoire donc ca prend du temps... j'avais prévu d'udapter ma fic sur le hobbit la semaine prochaine mais je ne sais pas trop si je vais avoir le temps... Enfin voilà je ne sais pas du tout comment va être mon emploi du temps :S Le prochain chapitre de Face-middle-book ne viendra peut-être pas avant deux semaines ( voir trois). Ca dépend vraiment du temps de dispo que j'ai et de mon état d'esprit ^^ Mais je vous promet que je vais faire au plus vite :D ( je dis ça, ça se trouve je vais réussir à écrire la suite pour la semaine prochaine xD Enfin c'est juste pour vous prévenir que si je n'udapte pas rapidement c'est normal ^^ :D)

Ceux qui veulent être tenu au courant pour savoir quand je posterai, faites le moi savoir :)

REVIEW ? ( miaulement de chaton abandonné ) :D

A bientôt pour la suite !

Allez, biz les amis ! ;)


	8. Chapitre 8

Hello ! Me revoilà après deux semaines de pause :D J'ai réussis à trouver le temps pour écrire ce chapitre, Amen ^^ Je viens de finir deux semaines de cours intense (qui avait reprit avec une commentaire de français à faire en 1h40.. oui oui 1h40 ^^ Ca remet bien dans l'ambiance de travail ça ! Si j'ai le moyenne à ce devoir j'ouvre le champagne :D) et maintenant ça devrait être plus cool parce que je vais avoir moins de contrôle, de devoirs et tout et j'aurai donc tout mon temps pour préparer mon bac et écrire :p Bref, je raconte ma vie là ^^ :D

Réponse aux messages facebook dans ce chapitre :D J'espère que les réponses vous plairont ;)

Si d'autres veulent laisser des messages facebook, je remets l'explication à la fin du chapitre.

Je tiens à remercier La Plume d'Elena, Rose-Eliade, Ellanwen, Chasseresse de l'Est, Alexis-Story-twister et aliena wyvern pour leur review ainsi que YukiKuranCv et Chesseresse de l'Est pour suivre mon délire et Alexis-Story-twister et YukiKuranCv pour avoir ajouter ma fic à ses favoris ;)

Et aussi, je tiens à vous dire un grand MERCI à vous tous, lecteurs, reviewers :D Vous êtes trop géniaux et en plus c'est quand même grâce à vos questions facebook que j'ai pleins d'idées ;p Ca me donne plus d'idée quand je lis vos questions ca m'inspire direct :D Enfin voilà, merci beaucoup ! :D

Bonne lecture ! :)

**La Plume d'Elena **a publié sur le mur de **Tauriel : ** Ca fait quoi de perdre ses parents très jeunes ? T'es toujours triste ?

_(Toutes les anti-Tauriel adorent ça)_

**Legolas : **:O

**Tauriel : **J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup...

**Pippin : **Ce n'est pas qu'une impression...

**Boromir : **Pippin, arrête d'intervenir pour faire des commentaires de merdes ok ?

**Pippin : **Je fais ce que je veux non mais !

**Tauriel : **Franchement même si elle ne m'aime pas, elle doit me respecter !

**Anti-Tauriel : **Tuer là ! Tuer là !

**Tauriel : **:O :'(

O O O

**La Plume d'Elena **a publié sur le mur de **Tauriel : ** T'es vraiment rousse ou une blondes colorées en rousse ?

_(Toutes les anti-Tauriel adorent ça)_

**Legolas : **Je crois qu'elle a un problème avec les cheveux elle... Elle veut toujours savoir pourquoi on a des cheveux de telle couleur...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Legolas ! Sois gentil ok ? Sinon...

**Tauriel : **... Je suis une vraie rousse !

O O O

**Sauron **et **Smaugy **sont désormais amis.

**Gandalf L'arc-en-ciel : ** C'est qui lui encore ?

**Sauron : ** Le fils de Smaug ahah ! Et il s'allie a moi pour vous détruire tous ! Mwhouhahahahaha !

**Frodon Sacquet : ** Finalement Gandalf, vous n'êtes pas le seul sur qui la drogue fait des ravages...

O O O

**Tauriel **a été identifiée dans la photo*1 de **La plume d'Elena : **

**Legolas : **(coeur brisé) ...

**Thranduil : **...

**Tauriel : **Euh...

**Legolas : **Je ne savais pas que tu avais prise des photos avec lui... :'(

**Tauriel :** C'était avant Legolas, soit pas jaloux pitié :'(

**Legolas : **hum...

O O O

**La Plume d'Elena **a publié sur le mur de **Tauriel : ** Ca fait quoi d'être haïe par la moitié de la planète (filles) ?

_(Toutes les anti-Tauriel adorent ça)_

**Tauriel : **Mais je vais la tuer elle !

**Pippin : **La violence ne résous pas les problèmes...

**Tauriel : **Toi ta gueule !

**Legolas : **Chérie calme toi...

**Tauriel : ** Nan mais tu as vu comment elle m'agresse ?

**Legolas : **Mais non.. elle te taquine juste un peu...

**Tauriel : **Vraiment je me demande si tu es aveugle...

O O O

**Gandalf L'arc-en-ciel **et **Merlin L'enchanteur **sont désormais amis.

**Sauron : **C'est avec ça que tu compte me vaincre ? Mdr !

**Gandalf L'arc-en-ciel : ** Bas quoi ? Je fais avec les moyens du bord !

O O O

**Pandora-Linchpin **a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **Accepte La Plume d'Elena en ami voyons !

**Legolas : **T'as vu comment elle a traité Tauriel ! Hors de question !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Comme tu voudras...

**Legolas : **Euh...

**Legolas : **Tu va pas encore me pirater mon compte ?

**Legolas : **Pandora-Linchpin ! Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Oh putain... mais qu'est ce qu'elle va faire encore celle folle...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **"folle" ? Je retiens !

**Legolas : **NAN ! NAN ! Je plaisantais ! Ne fait rien pitié ! ...

O O O

**Boromir : ** Eh, Aliena Wyvern et Ellanwen, si je vous choisis toutes les deux, ca vous pose un problème ? :D ^^

**Faramir : **Alors là mon frère... tu as dis ce qu'il ne fallait absolument pas dire...

O O O

**Rose-Eliade :** Papounet Thrandou (trop forte Pandora-Linchpin) ! Ce n'est pas bien de renier son DouDou comme ça ! Vous allez lui faire de la peine à ce pauvre petit nain ! ... A moins que ce soit une naine ! C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous avez nier avoir eu un doudou nain ! Parce que c'était un Doudou naine ! La révélation ! En tout cas, il/elle va se sentir bien seul... *snif*

**Thranduil : **Mais.. euh.. nan ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas de doudou naine d'abord !

**Rose-Eliade :** Vous n'avez pas nier avoir eu un DouDou :)

_(tous les nains aiment ça)_

**Thranduil : **...

**Tous les elfes : **:O

**Legolas : **J'ai honte de vous père...

**Thranduil : **Oh toi tu peux parler hein ! Avec Tauriel là...

**Legolas : **Ne changez pas de sujet père... D'ailleurs quel est votre doudou ? :D

**Thanduil : **Ton cadavre si tu continue de me parler comme ça !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Aucun humour lui !

O O O

**" Les ressemblances entre Harry Potter et Le seigneur des anneaux " :**

hellooooooooo ! Cette semaine je vais vous parler de Voldemort et de ... *roulement de tambours* ... Gollum ! :D Alors déjà niveau psychopathe je trouve que tous les deux sont plutôt bon ! Ensuite on voit bien qu'ils sont aussi un début de calvitie... et puis un teint pâle et très flippant ! Et puis aussi, en y pensant, on remarque que tous les deux étaient "normaux" avant ( mais ça c'était avant... désolé Gandalf, je t'ai piqué ta réplique xD) et sont devenus des créatures étranges ensuite... Voilà ! :D Et surtout, si vous les voyez... FUYEZ ! ^^ La prochaine fois je vous parlerai de Gimli et.. vous verrez ! :D PS : la personne qui devine quel personnage se rapproche le plus de Gimli aura le droit à un rendez privé avec Legolas ! :D Allez BIZ !

**Pippin : **(photo)*2 Avant j'étais Schizophrène... mais ça, c'était avant ! Désolé mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher en voyant ton commentaire xD

**Legolas : **Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas d'accord !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai fait tiens !

**Legolas : **...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Et c'est pas finit... :D xD

**Legolas : **Oh non mais on se calme là !

**Voldemort : **Avada Kedavra !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **... Euh Voldy... pour précision... les sortilèges ne marchent pas sur internet ... Faut le faire en vrai ! ^^ Haha le blaireau xD xD

O O O

**Chasseresse de l'Est : **Faramir est à moi ! C'est un guerrier courageux et je suis une excellente archère. Le couple idéal ! Faramir je t'aime !

**Faramir : **(cœur) Merci beaucoup :D Je suis très touché par vos paroles ;) Vous êtes une excellente archère ? C'est très intéressant ;p

**Boromir : **Et la précédente fille qui t'a fait une déclaration tu l'a déjà oublié ?

**Faramir : **...

O O O

**Pippin: **Eh, avis à la population ! j'ai ouvert un magasin de champignons :D Ca s'appelle Champippingnon ! ;p

**Sam gamegie : **Et tu vends quoi comme champignons ? Bas des champignons sain pour la santé je suppose...

**Pippin : ** Si,si, certain se mange pendant les repas :D Mais bon, ma spécialité c'est les champignons hallucinogènes ! ;D J'en ai de toutes sortes ! D'ailleurs Gandalf m'en a déjà acheté au moins dix ce matin alors que je venais à peine d'ouvrir !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Gandalf ? Voyons ! Vous ne pensez pas que l'herbe à pipe que vous consommez (sans modération) est déjà assez nocive comme ça ?

**Gandalf L'arc-en-ciel : ** Pippin... Savez vous ce que veut dire le mot "secret" ? ...

O O O

**Rose-Eliade : **C'est trop facile de faire marcher Thranduil :) D'ailleurs, il ne marche pas, il court ! Que dis-je, il vole !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **xD

**Thranduil : **Salle petite humaine !

**Legolas : **Nan père ! Ne l'insulter surtout pas ! Pandora-Linchpin n'apprécie pas qu'on insulte ses lecteurs !...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Gentil garçon ! Il a retenu sa leçon ! xD

**Thranduil : **Je me contrefiche d'elle et j'insulte qui je veux !

**Legolas : **Vous risquez de le regrettez père...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Oh ça, c'est sûr !

O O O

*1 Photo de Tauriel et Kili

*2 Photo de Gollum avec des lunettes Krys (cette photo existe, c'est un montage pour parodier les pubs de lunettes Krys. Vous pouvez la trouver sur internet :)) La phrase que dit Pippin est écrit sur la photo.

O O O

Voilà ! J'espère que vous aimer toujours :D ^^

Les messages facebook :

Si vous avez envie vous pouvez me soumettre un commentaire que vous auriez aimer poster sur le facebook d'un des héros ( comme si vous le mettiez sur le profil facebook d'un des héros. Comme si vous écriviez sur leurs murs ). J'en mettrais certains ( ou tous ) dans les chapitres suivant avec les réponses facebook des héros concernés ;D Evidemment vous pouvez choisir n'importe qui des films ( sauf Boromir vu qu'il est mort...). N'hésitez pas à leur posez des questions débiles, où à faire des messages de menaces à certains où des messages d'amour ^^ Plus c'est drôle, mieux c'est :D ( si ce n'est pas très clair, envoyez un MP pour que j'essaye d'expliquer plus clairement ^^)

Exemple : La Plume d'Elena m'a donner comme commentaire facebook pour Legolas : Pourquoi es tu blond avec les sourcils noirs ? Te décolores tu les cheveux ?

Et j'ai fait Legolas répondre dans un chapitre.

REVIEW ? :D

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! :)


	9. Chapitre 9

Hello ! Me voilà avec la suite :D Cette fois Thranduil s'en prend plein mais alors plein ^^

Réponse aux messages facebook dans ce chapitre :D J'espère que les réponses vous plairont toujours ;)

Si d'autres veulent laisser des messages facebook, je remets l'explication à la fin du chapitre.

Je tiens à remercier Lilyssy, La Plume d'Elena, PeregrinTouque, Naewenn76, Rose-Eliade, aliena wyvern et Ellanwen pour leur review ainsi que Elena324 pour suivre mon délire et Lilyssy, Neiflheim et Rose-Eliade pour avoir ajouter ma fic à ses favoris ;)

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Rose Eliade **a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil : **Mon cher Thranduil, vous ne savez pas parler aux fangirls comme moi. Généralement, nous adorons faire réagir nos personnages préférés. Et quand j'aime un personnage, je le fais souffrir (surtout moralement en fait ). Tout ça pour vous dire que vous allez morfler.

**Thanduil : ** C'est une menace ?

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Ouais je crois xD

**Thranduil : **Trouvez moi cette humaine ! Si elle pense m'atteindre elle se trompe !

**Pandora-Linchpin : ** Rooh... mais vous avez rien comprit vous ! Elle viens de vous faire un compliment :D Elle dit que quand elle aime un personnage elle le fait souffrir donc si elle vous fait souffrir c'est pour vous exprimez son affection ^^

**Legolas : **Drôle de façon d'exprimer son affection quand même...

**Rose-Eliade : **Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai toutes une liste de dossier sur vous a sortir...

_(Pandora-Linchpin aime ça)_

**Pandora-Linchpin : **xD

**Thranduil : **Euh... comment ça "toutes une liste" ?...

_(Tous les elfes aiment ça)_

O O O

**Rose Eliade : **J'ai trouvé le journal intime de Thranduil ! Qui veut le lire ? Mise en vente sur ebay ce soir !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Oh Yeah ! Trop cool !

**Thranduil : ** Quoi ? O_O

**Legolas : **Nan pitié... vous allez gâcher ma réputation...

**Thranduil : ** Tu l'as déjà gâché en sortant avec Tauriel !...

**Tauriel : **Merci... ça me va droit au cœur...

O O O

**Rose Eliade **a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil : **Si Thranduil laisse Legolas faire le sale boulot, c'est parce qu'il a peur des araignées !

**Thranduil : **C'est faux !

**Tauriel : **Oh ça va Thrandounet, on le sait tous déjà ça !

**Legoals : **Quoi ? Ptain... Je savais pas moi !

**Thrandounet : **Ne m'appelez pas Thrandounet ! Et c'est faux ! Euh... attendez... pourquoi est-ce écrit Thrandounet au lieu de Thranduil ?

**Pandora-Linchpin : **CADEAU THRANDOUNET ! Tu te souviens que tu m'as manqué de respect la dernière fois ? *rire machiavélique* Et merci Tauriel pour ce surnom que tu viens de dire xD Ca m'as donné l'idée de renommé Thranduil comme ça xD

**Legolas : **Je vous l'avais bien dit père...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **T'inquiète pas Leggy... ton tour va venir :D

**Legolas : **...

O O O

**Pippin **a publié sur le mur de **Pandora-Linchpin : ** franchement j'ai bien envie de te donner le diplôme de la tortionnaire de ce site xD Vu comment tu martyrise tout le monde xD xD Dit tu m'apprendra hein ? Je peux devenir ton apprenti sadique ? :D *sourire d'ange*

_(pandora-linchpin aime ça)_

**Pandora-Linchpin : ** Mouais... faut voir ^^

_(Pippin aime ça)_

O O O

**" Les ressemblances entre Harry Potter et Le seigneur des anneaux " :**

Coucou les amis ! Aujourd'hui place à ... Gimli et ... Agrid ! Bien evidemment niveau taille c'est pas trop ça, mais alors pas du tout ^^ L'un est un géant l'autre un nain xD Mais niveau barbe et cheveux ça fait un peu le même effet :p enfin ça dépend des jours hein :D Bon ok, ma ressemblance cette semaine c'est un peu de la merde... Mais bon, si je devais associé quelqu'un avec Gimli ça serait Agrid :D Bref... La semaine prochaine ça sera ... bas en fait je sais pas encore ^^ Aller tchouss !

**Gandalf L'arc-en-ciel : **Je rêve ou elle n'a rien dit de méchant ?

**Pippin : **Waouh ! Elle est devenu gentil xD

**Pandora-Linchpin : **J'ai des bons cotés des fois :D

O O O

**Rose Eliade **a publié sur le mur de **Thrandounet : **L'oréal parce que vous le valez bien.

**L'oréal : **Je vais la tuez ! ET C'EST QUOI ENCORE QUE CE SURNOM DEBILE QUI APPARAIT A LA PLACE DE MON NOM ?

**Pandora-Linchpin : ** Un autre cadeau ^^ Je trouve que ce nouveau surnom vous va encore mieux xD

**L'oréal : ** Je vais tous vous exterminer !

**Sauron : **Je peux vous aidez si vous voulez ? :D

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Ta g***** Sauron !

O O O

**Rose Eliade **a publié sur le mur de **L'oréal : **Non, vous ne me tuerez pas.

**L'oréal : **Ca... ça reste à voir !

O O O

**Naewenn76 **a publié sur le mur de **Frodon Sacquet : **Pourquoi quand tu es pas dépressif, tu fais des sourires psychopathes/pédophiles ?

**Frodon sacquet : **Mon sourire ne fais ni pédophile ni psychopathes !

**Sam Gamegie : **Puisque que vous en parlez...

**Frodon sacquet : **Pffff... Même mes amis me trouve moche ...

**Aragorn : **Je compatis mon ami. J'ai appris il y a peu que ma femme me trouvait moche quand je me coiffais... Cette impression de trahison passera ne vous inquiétez pas !

O O O

**Naewenn76 **a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **Pourquoi tu te sens utile à dénoncer l'évidence ?

**Leggy : **Mais euh... C'est pas vrai :'( Je suis super utile d'abord ! Euh... Pandora-Linchpin... qu'est ce que tu as fait à mon nom ? Arrête avec ça franchement !

**Tauriel : **C'est mignon Leggy je trouve :D

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Ptain Tauriel... C'était censé le saouler ce surnom ! Si tu lui dis que tu aime, il va aimer... Bon bas je vais devoir chercher autre chose alors...

**Leggy : **Nan, nan ! Je déteste énormément ce surnom ! C'est bon, je le déteste hein ! JE LE DETESTE !

O O O

**Lilyssi ** a publié sur le mur de **Gandalf L'arc-en-ciel : **Est-ce qu'en plus de l'arc-en-ciel il ne voudrait pas ajouter des paillettes pour un côté plus psychédélique ?

**Gandalf L'arc-en-ciel-pailleté :** C'est mieux là ?

O O O

**Lilyssi ** a publié sur le mur de **Faramir : **en réponse à toutes les déclarations d'amour de tout le monde, dont Eowyn, c'est moi qui ait dit la première que je l'aimais.

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Ouais et je donne priorité à mes lecteurs... désolé Eowyn... on te trouvera quelqu'un d'autre :D Hum... Gimli est charmant nan ? :D

**Eowyn : **Génial...

**Gimli : ** Quoi ? Je sens de l'humour dans votre réponse Eowyn ... Pourquoi ?

O O O

**Lilyssi ** a publié sur le mur de **Sauron : **est-ce que c'est vrai les rumeurs qui courent comme quoi tu es devenu méchant par jalousie parce tu étais amoureux de la femme d'Elrond ?

**Elrond : **QUOI ?

**Sauron : **Elle n'a pas voulu de moi :'( :'( :'(

**Frodon Sacquet : **On se demande pourquoi ... vraiment...

**Elrond : **OH...MON...DIEU ... Je me sens bizarre là... Sauron... amoureux de ma femme... BERK ...

**Pippin: **Mais attendez ! Ca veut dire que... Sauron a eu un cœur un jour ! Il eu des sentiments... Waouh ! Je l'aurais jamais cru !

O O O

**Lilyssi ** a publié sur le mur de **Leggy : **On connaît le doudou de Papou Thrandou mais toi, c'était quoi ton doudou ?

**Tauriel : **C'est moi j'espère ? :D

**L'oréal : **Même pas en rêve !

**Leggy : ** J'ai pas de doudou...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Mytho ! Et doudou Gimli que j'ai trouvé dans ton lit ce matin c'est quoi ?

**Gimli : **O_O

**Tauriel : **O_O

**L'oréal : **O_O

**Leggy : **Nan mais elle ment ! Elle se venge parce que je lui manque de respect (selon elle) !

O O O

**Pandora-Linchpin **a publié sur le mur de **Aragorn : **J'ai remarqué que tu ne participais pas beaucoup sur ce site... :(

**Aragorn : **Ce trouve ça bien trop dangereux ! Regardez donc Gandalf, Legolas et Thranduil... Voilà ce que ça donne d'aller sur ce site...

O O O

**Pandora-Linchpin ** a publié une photo de **Legolas : ** Voici Legolas au petit matin alors qu'il sort juste du lit et ne s'est pas encore coiffé... magnifique xD

_( Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf L'arc-en-ciel-pailleté et 165 897 personnes aiment ça)_

**Leggy : **NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**Aragorn : **Moi au moins je suis beau quand je me coiffe pas ^^

O O O

**Ellanwen **a publié sur le mur de **L'oréal : **Eh... Thranduil... je suis là moi :D Si tu veux parler... je suis là ! :D

**L'oréal : **Je ne fais plus confiance à personne !

**Pippin : **Il se fait même plus confiance à lui même xD

**Boromir : **On avait dit quoi sur les commentaires de merdes Pippin ?

**Pippin : **Que je faisais ce que je voulais d'abord !

O O O

Voilaaaaa ! Vous rigolez toujours autant ? :D

Les messages facebook :

Si vous avez envie vous pouvez me soumettre un commentaire que vous auriez aimer poster sur le facebook d'un des héros ( comme si vous le mettiez sur le profil facebook d'un des héros. Comme si vous écriviez sur leurs murs ). J'en mettrais certains ( ou tous ) dans les chapitres suivant avec les réponses facebook des héros concernés ;D Evidemment vous pouvez choisir n'importe qui des films ( sauf Boromir vu qu'il est mort...). N'hésitez pas à leur posez des questions débiles, où à faire des messages de menaces à certains où des messages d'amour ^^ Plus c'est drôle, mieux c'est :D ( si ce n'est pas très clair, envoyez un MP pour que j'essaye d'expliquer plus clairement ^^)

Exemple : La Plume d'Elena m'a donner comme commentaire facebook pour Legolas : Pourquoi es tu blond avec les sourcils noirs ? Te décolores tu les cheveux ?

Et j'ai fait Legolas répondre dans un chapitre.

J'ai demande à Gandalf d'ensorceler la page pour que vous ne puissiez pas la quitter sans laisser une review :D

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! ;)


End file.
